2,4,6-Trisubstituted-2,3-dihydro-benzofurans wherein the substituent at the 2-position is a methyl or an ethyl group represent a novel class of compounds. A few examples of 2,4,6-trisubstituted-benzofurans (the benzofuran skeleton has the following general formula: ##STR2## ) are known, see for instance A. Wahhab, J. Prakt. Chem. 314, 213, 1972. Other benzofurans variously substituted at one or more of the possible positions are described in Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr., page 915, 1967, J. Org. Chem., 28, 398, 1963 and J. Org. Chem., 30, 1246, 1965.